Mystique of the Mist and Cloud
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: After her failure on rescuing her Mukuro-sama, Chrome was devastated. She runaway from him and rest of the Vongola to train herself. She almost die and lost her memories not until her second saviour arrives. 699618.


**Mystique of the Mist and Cloud **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine. Amano Akira owns it.

**Warning:** Fic might contain OOCs and scenes not suitable for minor readers. Written without a betareader. Subject for OOC.

**xx69xx**

**"A****n Absolute bond so deep no one can understand it." **

**xx96xx**

**Chapter 1: Our Chrome -**-

I could still remember it clearly. The time when I met her. I was taking my strolls with one of my illusion when suddenly I heard her voice. I met her under the most unlikely circumstance that I could ever think of. It wasn't fate that brought us together. It was just a luck. Pure luck because I found her. I didn't chose her to be my another vessel. Maybe we were just compatible match and had the same spiritual wave length that made me heard her voice back then.

After being imprisoned in the impregnable Vendice prison, I thought I had no hope to be free again and it was those time that I crossed with her during one of my 'walks' through my illusions. I knew from the moment we met, she'll be my key to the outside world.

Before she became Chrome, she was Nagi. Her life is hardly ideal and she lived an isolated life. When the time I met her, she was in a verge of death. She was dying alone and unwanted after a fatal car accident. She was thinking how her life would finally end up due to an accident which made her lose her right eye and some of her internal organs. The Only way that could save her life would be have to someone who shares the same blood type with her donate their organs to her. That stupid mother of hers, who I discovered later a famous star in Japan, refused to sacrifice her own organs. I told her that it wouldn't be the end thinking that she couldn't hear me. To my surprise, she heard me and replied back. I took her to my illusion to talk with her. I gave her a chance to live by giving her illusionary organs by using the Sixth Realm. In return, she gave up her body and her loyalty, and she was longer Nagi. She's now my Chrome Dokuro.

Though she haven't met me personally, I knew Chrome has placed a great trust towards me. We became intertwined to each other same as with our existence. People wouldn't understand us, Chrome and I have an unbreakable bond to each other that without one the other one can't exist.

Chrome understands me well more than anyone else in this world. She values me as the most important people in her life. She knew my pain cause she'd experienced the same bitterness and cruelty of this world.

When they informed me about the incoming battle of the Vongola with the Varia. My Chrome has been sent and was chosen to hold the half Vongola ring as my replacement. Yes, you heard me right. I am the chosen Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family in exchange for my comrades' safety.

I really don't want to let Chrome fight but it was inevitable. She really tried her best to fight against her opponent who is also an illusion expert. When she was defeated by Mammon, I saved her from incoming death by taking over her body.

Then that day came, she tried to rescue me from the vendicare prison together with Ken and Chikusa how ever they failed. Since then she started to act abnormally. I couldn't hear her thoughts though I could still communicate with her.

My Chrome. Where had you been? I asked.

Her eyes shut and her muscles stiffened. I knew something's wrong but she wouldn't spill it out.

"To the Vongola, Mukuro-sama." she replied.

"Is there's something bothering you, My Chrome?" I asked once again.

"Mukuro-sama." she whispered. "I'm sorry." she added.

She cutted out our communication and I couldn't access or hear her thoughts. I wonder why. Did she took it seriously that she failed on saving me from the vendicare? I'd told her that she couldn't yet penetrate the vendicare prison but she insisted. I know that she's strong but it wasn't enough to save me from that impregnable prison. She failed and she's ashamed of it. I think that's the reason why she'd run away from me.

...

"Chrome." I heard Sawada said to the petite young woman standing at his front desk. Her eyes were shut and her clenched fist on her side. She slightly bowed her head and I could see the tension in her whole body.

"Boss, I'm so sorry but if you have to take your back and to let the vendicare pursue before me, I would understand." she replied with a broken and shaky voice.

Sawada stared at her sternly then sighed.

"No. I wouldn't do that. You're part of this family, Chrome." he said.

An unusual smirked passed through her lips and I wonder when did she started to be a sarcastic woman.

"Even if I am not the real mist guardian, Boss?" I heard her say. Sawada seemed taken aback by her words. His eyes sharpened and his brows furrow. "It isn't true, Chrome. You are a guardian, I believe." he said with a serious tone in his voice.

"It couldn't be. Mukuro-sama is the true and only Mist Guardian of the Vongola. I am just a replacement." she said before turning her back to him to leave the room.

"Chrome." Sawada called and she stopped on her tracks. She stood still on her place and didn't bother to look back.

"What made you think that you're not my guardian?" Sawada asked.

"If I'm to be your guardian, I suppose I'll be the weakest one. You don't have to take a weak ally on under your wings." she said.

"I don't believe it." he replied.

She walked towards the door and noticed me standing there. She flashed a weak smile to me.

"Kyoya." she said.

I raised a brow at her and crossed my arms. I leaned my back to the frame of the door and looked at her.

"Nagi." I said. "Why did you have to do that?" I asked.

"Kyoya. You don't understand. Mukuro-sama is the most important person to me." she replied.

"I know. You failed though." I stated. She smiled bitterly at my remark.

"Yeah. I'm such a failure. Isn't it, Kyoya?" she asked.

I frowned back at her. For the past years, she become a better illusionist and a fighter. I don't think she's too weak especially when that Mukuro Rokudo assists her.

"Nagi." I warned. "If he would continue to make such problems, I'll surely ripped him to death." I added.

She smiled and walked out the room.

"Ja ne, Kyoya." she said before disappearing on my sight.

Weeks have passed and we haven't heard any news and words to her and to her two companions. The Vendicare is before them and Sawada is trying his best to save her from the Vendicare. Everyone seems worried for her and wonder where she is.

"Kyoya-san." Sawada said.

"I know. I'll look for her." I replied and leave the room.

I heard him say thanks but I didn't bother to reply at him. Surely, Nagi had lead the Vongola family to had a conflict between the Vendicare. I looked outside and stared on the dark sky. The dark night was filled with cold mist and I know she's alone by herself.

...

**A/n: This is another mess that popped out from my head when**** I'm brainstorming to write a fanfiction for another fandom. Suddenly, I saw Kyoya Hibari and Chrome on my TV screen and I noticed that they look good with each other. Then I saw Mukuro and I started to wonder what would happen if Kyoya started to have an ****interest to his precious Chrome. Voila! I constructed a too complex and messy concept on my head. Yeah, I have to write it down so it won't halter my thoughts to my other story. Want to ask what's the main plot? Naah... i don't know yet too but it will rev****olve about Chrome's feelings for the two Vongola guardians. Leave reviews please. Reviews are very much appreciated. n_n **

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
